New Day Dawning
by beatrice2020
Summary: When Hermione Granger wakes up the second week into the summer it seems like just any other day. Little did she know that in just a short two hours her entire life would change. Her world would be turned upside down. Who will be there for her? Who will leave her? Warning: Self Harm, Sexual Context, Language. Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Hermione Granger wakes up the second week into the summer it seems like just any other day. Little did she know that in just a short two hours her entire life would change. Her world would be turned upside down. Who will be there for her? Who will leave her? Warning: Self Harm, Sexual Context, Language. Please R&R. Thanks!

Chapter 1: That Fateful Day

Hermione woke up to the buzzing of her alarm clock going off with the local weather and important news on travel and the commute. Although the entire idea of having an alarm clock was quite mundane to say the least, she enjoyed the muggle things more than some magic. It gave an entire new spin on her day. SHe hit snooze and claimed 10 more minutes of her sanity before she had to get up. However, not even 3 minutes into her extended sleep she smelled it… Bacon… Pancakes… and her favourite tea… Ginger Snap Tea. Completely forgetting about the t-minus 7 minute ticking of the snooze button. She jumped out of bed and hurried down the stairs. As she got closer the aroma of breakfast became stronger. As she rounded the corner into the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Good Morning sweetie", her mother smiled at her and then turned to flip a pancake. "Do you want chocolate chip or blueberry?" her father asked.

"Um.. I guess Chocolate Chip works. What exactly is going on?" Hermione asked, referring to the small group of people with olive skin, dark straight hair, and a brilliant blue green eyes that you could fall into if you weren't careful. Her father turned and handed her a cup of tea.

"Here, how about your favorite?" She simply nodded and took The tea. "Hermione dear, there is something we have to discuss with you."

"Oh hush, can't it wait till after everyone has eaten breakfast." Her mother commented rather fast. Her father just nodded. "Hermione dear, why don't you go take a seat. I assume you know Blaise from school, this is his family." Hermione just nodded and waved slightly at Blaise and received a brief head nod. Blaise then introduced Hermione to his family.

"This is my father, Antony and my mother Cleo." They both gave a dignified nod and a simple "hello" and "hello dear", Blaise continue, "This is Alexandria, but we call her Aria. This is my um.. Family." There was this awkward silence that fills Hermione with anxiety.

 _Why were they here? What did they want? Aren't they Death eaters?_

Torn from her thoughts due to her alarm clocks sudden news alert. Hermione's checks shown a bright red and she quickly dashed up to her room to turn the alarm clock off completely. As she reached her room she saw an owl at her window. After unplugging her alarm clock, she opened the window and let the bird in her room. It was a ministry owl.

 _Shit. Harry. What happened?_

When Hermione took the letter with the ministry seal she pet the owl and gave the owl a treat she keeps with her in the chance of either Ron, Ginny, or Harry writing her. With that the bird left her alone with this letter. She glanced at the door and then decided to open the letter and get whatever happened with her friends over with. She turned the letter over and realized the seal was from a special area within the MoM, family and child relations department. Although Hermione knew very little about this department, she knew they handled adoptions and hiding children and entire families within the muggles. Suddenly it all made sense, just to be sure Hermione opened the letter…

 _ **Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,**_

 _ **We, as in the Ministry of Magic have written to you to inform you of your true heritage. Many years ago it was imperative you were to go into hiding. However, the set details of this hiding was to expire the summer before your 17th birthday. As it is the summer of said date we hope this information will help you with your future endeavours:**_

 _ **Real Name: Eleanor Octavia Ophelia Zabini**_

 _ **Parents Names: Antony and Cleo Zabini**_

 _ **Twin Brothers Name: Blaise Zabini**_

 _ **Notes: Eleanor A.K.A Hermione will be reunited with her true family**_

 _ **and at that time within 24 hours of discovering her true family the**_

 _ **glamour will disappear.**_

 _ **Fake Muggle Family: Jean and John Granger**_

 _ **Fake Name Hermione Granger**_

 _ **I hope this helps you, Sincerely**_

 _ **Alice May Copper**_

 _ **Head of the Family and Child Services Department at MoM**_

Hermione could feel the tears beginning to fall, but she quickly wiped them away and stood. Swiftly she made her way downstairs, she made no sound asif she were spying. She stopped right before the door and listened to the ongoing conversation. The women she thought was her mother was talking with the woman who was her real mother about how stressful raising a teenage daughter was. Hermione heard the woman she thought loved her more than anything degrading her and complaining about everything and how this really took a toll on her marriage and her life. Hermione slowly slid to the ground and she could faintly hear her real mother defending the daughter she had never been able to raise. Hermione never realized how much of a burden she was and the tears began to fall faster than before. SHe closed her eyes and drew her knees towards herself. After what seemed like an eternity she felt two small hands prying away her arms and then a small body forcing itself into Hermione's lap. She could feel the small girls eyes on her. But still hermione could not bring herself to open her eyes. Tears still fell from her eyes, although they fell slower and spaced out. Suddenly two small hands reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, this caused Hermione to open her eyes and look at the small child, ALexandria, Aria, her sister, looked back up at her and smiled.

"Why are you crying?" Is it because it me. I know I didn't say hi earlier, but I was nervous. We have all been talking about this day and I was so excited but…." Her voice lowered and she whispered "Muggles can scare me...do you see what they travel in….what are those things…" This made Hermione smile. In fact she even laughed a little. Suddenly as if her voice suddenly came back to her Hermione suggested they go to her room and pack. They both got up and silently made it to Hermione's room and began to pack everything up. As they finished packing everything, there was a knock at the door. As Hermione turned she saw the woman she would have once considered her mother, but as of recently she didn't deserve that title… ever.

 **A/N:** Hey, so not the best speller, I am sorry. Am looking for a beta so stayed tuned. Also love hearing your ideas, thoughts, suggestions, comments, etc. So please leave one. Thanks. Much love... 3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** From here on out I am going to write in the POV of Hermione. I started thinking that it would be better if I didn't back now that I have actually gotten into it, I think it will just be easier. Sorry if this upsets anyone, but it's what works for me. Thanks. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Hate, Anger, Fear, Pain

"Hermione, dear we need to talk… Privately." She was trying to hint to Aria to leave, but she didn't get the memo. Instead she grabbed my hand. I can only assume that I must have tenset and Aria noticed. For someone who could be no older than 7, she was really smart and observant. "Sweetie" Continued Jean, "Why don't you run on downstairs, this doesn't concern you." I pushed Aria towards the looked at me as though I would disappear the minute she left my side. I nodded to reassure her that I would be okay. With that she turned and left. Jean moved to close the door. The second the door closed she locked it. Suddenly I felt as if I was going to never see the light of day again.

"So you wanted to talk to me." I simply asked. She pointed towards my bed and I sat on the edge. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I knew what was coming. But I never know why I deserve it. What had I ever done to deserve this. She knew this would be her last chance and she wasn't going to miss it. Especially if she knew that I knew her secret. She walked up to me and took a hold of my chin forcing my face to look at her. But I closed my eyes. I did not want to look at her ever. She slapped me and hard. My hand went up to my cheek as though it was something that I never experienced before. However this has happened so often that it's almost normal.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **I woke up and it was the first day back from Hogwarts for the summer. I loved going and knew that even just the first year had changed my life. My door opened and it was my mom. "MOM, I loved my new school, and I know you would love my friends. Can I invite them for tea? OH please oh please oh please mamma?" SLAP. I hit the ground with a thud. I began to cry. It hurt badly. "Mamma?"**_

" _ **Oh shut up. If only you knew." I tried to understand what my mom was saying but I couldn't. I couldn't even focus on standing up. Every time I tried she would just hit me harder and harder. Then she walked over to my dresser and grabbed my belt that I had worn yesterday on the way home from Hogwarts. She looked at me and sighed. "It's all your fault baby, if only I could lock you up and than no one would hurt you. But I can't so I have to teach you to take pain because that's what the world will show you." WHIP**_

 **END FLASHBACK**

I couldn't stop but remember all the abuse and then when my father got to join the "fun" as Jean called it. "I can see it you know, the glamour or whatever it is coming off. You will still be ugly as fuck and undesirable. I do not understand why anyone would want you in their life. I mean all you are going to do is bring miserable pain to them. And plus you are to smart for your own good." She pulled the whip out of nowhere and got ready to whip it when the door opened and there stood my father… no not my father… but John.

"Started without me? I want to be able to say goodbye properly. Also I convinced the magic folk to leave and said we needed to properly say goodbye and stuff.." He lingered in the word "stuff". Jean stepped out of the way and handed the belt to John. Almost like a tag team they ganged up on me. I knew what was about to happen. John would always touch me.. But never this. I saw it in his eyes and knew I had to get out. I tried to make a run for my wand but John was fast and tackled me. He used the belt and tied my hands to the foot of my bed. I was still in my pj's which consisted of shorts and an overly sized shirt. Jean had at some point taken out a knife and carved lines into my arm, and I felt the blood oozing out and then suddenly I felt my shorts being taken off. I shouted a silent cry for help. I knew it wouldn't come but it was worth a try. Suddenly the door opened and in stormed Blaise and Antony, they both looked as though my attackers, my once upon a time parents were as good as dead. Antony levitated and threw the two people I used to love the most across the room and they hit the walls then the ground and were knocked out. Antony spoke "Sweetie do you have everything packed and ready to go?" I nodded "Great then Blaise help her and go find your mom I will take care of these… disgraces." Within seconds Antony, Jean, and John were gone. Blaise untied me and grabbed the one trunk which had everything in it.

"Come on, let's go. Please." He held out his hand. I took it and he led me out of the house and closed the door. My mom was standing there and Blaise filled her in on everything quickly. Suddenly she turned to me and hugged me. I could feel her body shuddering like she was crying. When she let me go, Blaise walked up to me and stood there. He grabbed my and we were gone. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, we were in front of a house, no bigger, a Mansion with land and land and more land. It was massive and gave a welcoming feeling. Which was strange due to the fact that I had never been here or really knew the people who I know had to call family. I was stirred from my transe when Blaise grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. When we walked inside what I only assumed was the front door, there was this beautiful staircase and three hallways. The house had an antique feel and it was warm and smelled of…. ginger snaps and snickerdoodles all at once. It was welcoming and for the first time in a while I felt safe.

"Come on let me show you to your room, it's across from mine and I would like to think it will suit you well. I'm assuming you already know, but the glamour should wear off soon. It already looks as though it is." He rambled on but I stopped. We had began to climb the stairs and made it to the first landing. Blaise must not have noticed I stopped due to the fact that he continued up the stairs as if I was still directly behind him. I looked down a dimly lit hallway, and there at the end stood a door that was cracked open, being the only noticeable source of light. Almost as if I was drawn to the light like a moth to flame I walked towards the door. When I entered the room I stood stunned and silenced. What. The. Fuck.

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its a bit shorter than I would have liked however I am going to try and push out another chapter tomorrow or maybe even tonight. Cliff hanger am I RIGHT. When you leave a comment or suggestion that makes my heart flutter...so please, pretty please, leave a comment, thought, idea, or even a prompt for another story. I am all ears. Thanks. Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Um What? Mixed with EXCUSE ME?

I couldn't move, all I could do was stare. The wall was lined with cages, and in these cages were… muggles? No. Yes. What were my parents in to? At the end of the room I saw two cages that looked slightly new and the two muggles trapped were my parents. No my "fake" parents. Jean saw me and started to plead and try her best to convince me to let her out. I turned around to look at the other prisoners and that's when I saw him, Antony. My father.

"You took a wrong turn. Your room is up two more floors. What are you doing in here?" He moved towards me and held out his arm. I stepped back and just looked at him.

"What have YOU been doing in here? Why are there muggles trapped like they are high risk criminals in the 1920's. Wait. No. You ARE death eaters. I'm not staying in a house that is hell bent on destroying me and my best friends. Never." I tried to push past him but he put his arm out and looked into my eyes. His eyes looked as if were pleading and begging me to just understand. "Never" and with that I pushed past him completely and started to run for the front door. As I pulled the door open I was almost hit over the head by none other than Malfoy.

"Granger! What are you doing here? What have you done? Is Potter and Weasel her too? Oh you are gonna regret this!" And with that he pushed me up against the wall. I didn't have my wand on me. It was still in my room back in the house I used to call home. "Tell me what you are doing here NOW!"

"Let. Go. Of. Me. NOW Malfoy!" I struggled against him. He was stronger than I remembered when I punched him in 3rd year. I could feel his defined muscles work bit by bit to keep me up against the wall and immobile. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming towards us and then Draco is off of me. I catch my breath and look at the ground. Blaise had tackled Draco.

"Man why did you do that! And why in fucks name did you let this… thing inside your home." Blaise just looked at him.

"First off unlike your family we are not death eaters. And secondly, remember that story I told you about my twin. You are looking at her." Blaise stood up and offered his hand to Draco, he took it and stood up. They both began to laugh. I could feel blood trickling down my back due to the whiping I used to get dailey. The tears began to fall slightly, the boys were both oblivious and I took this as the moment to slip away and run out the door. I heard Blaise yelling but I pushed that to the farthest and darkest place in my mind. How could they not be death eaters. They had a room filled with muggles, they were pure bloods, and they are friends with the Malfoys. That in of itself is enough to sell me on the idea that they are with Voldemort. I found a path in the woods and I chanced a look behind me and saw Blaise and Draco running after me. I turned and ran as fast as I could possibly into the dark woods. When I felt as though I lost them, I sat down at the base of a nearby tree.

I couldn't stop the tears from escaping. I could feel the glamour slowly but surely trickling off and leaving me with my new, real identity. I reached for my wand and then remembered it still resided as far as I knew in my childhood home. I noticed there was a piece of glass carefully preserved around the leaves. What is that doing here. I picked it up and examined it, the edges were ruff and arguably sharp. At that moment every bad and horrible memory i had surrounding my past life came up, i could remember the sweet relief this one moment would bring. I wiped the glass on my shirt in a hope that it would do the best job possible at cleaning it. I lifted the glass to the little sunlight coming through the roof of leaves, I rolled up my sleeve and looked at my arm slowly inspecting it. The past scars and scabbed up lines of pain littered my skin. I move the glass to my upper-middle arm and drag the edge down. One.. Two.. Three.. The blood began to trickle down my arm I leaned my head back against the tree. I could breathe again, I sighed. I didn't have a bandage or anything. I could feel my eyes become droopy and drowsy, and with everything that happened today I knew I needed to take a brief nap. When I wake up I would figure out how to get my wand and then how to get to the burrow. I needed to see Ginny and Ron and Harry. I needed to find some way to be normal again. I needed to replace the glamour. I never wanted anyone to know who I was truly.

When I woke up I felt something soft underneath me, I didn't open my eyes. I faked sleep and listened to hear anyone inside.. Wherever I was. Did someone find me in the woods? Blaise? Maybe Harry? Draco? Shit my arm? I never covered it back up. Shit. Shit. Shit.I could hear breathing beside me and a weight next to me on what felt like a bed. Suddenly someone spoke.

"I know you are awake. Please, I need you to open your eyes so we can talk. Please, Eleanor." Ugh Blaise. I had no choice but to open my eyes. When I did I looked right into Blaise's eyes. Nope. I turned away from him and sat up nearly smacking into Draco. Really, Draco, Still. I stood up and began to walk away. "I have your wand. Just so you know."

"Give it back Blaise." I looked at him with as much anger as I could muster. He just shook his head "no". I turned around and began to leave again.

"I will give it back when you do two things. Hear me out, and promise to stop cutting. Please. Stop." Blaise had stood at this point and was walking towards me.

"Fine. Okay. I promise. Now give me my wand." Blaise held out his hand. I took it reluctantly. But he still hasn't given me my wand.

"First thing first, let me show you to your room." He led my across the hallway. He then handed me a key. "Mom and Dad also have a key to our rooms" I must have looked confused. Both our locks, your room and my room are the same. So your key will open my room and my key will open your room vica versa. Anyway, Ready?" He opened the door, I walked in and my mouth dropped open. It was massive. The wood was a deep mahogany and the walls were covered with books and there was a window seat that looked like it was suspended in the air. The window behind that seat took on a circular shape and curved out. The walls were a deep purplish reddish color. One wall was without bookcases. It had a bed three times bigger than her full from her childhood. There was a door cracked open that lead to a bathroom. As I explored the bathroom I noticed the bear claw tub with enough room for three people. There was a shower that was surrounded with glass that glows different colors. This bathroom was easily the size of my room back when I was still Hermione. I walked out the door and across from the door was a fireplace and mantel. It was beautiful. I could see another door besides the fire pit, but decided I wanted answers first. I turned towards my bed which was now occupied by Blaise and Draco.

"Answers. Now. Also, my wand?" Blaise pointed towards the mantel, sure enough my wand resided there. I grabbed it and turned back towards them. "Now"

"Okay, so our family are not death eaters. Those people you saw in cages, muggles. They were the muggles that got mixed up with he-who-must-not-be-named. Dad, helps them by sorting through their minds, erasing any memory of the wizarding world and sends them to a new home far, far, away." I leaned up against the mystery door and slid to the ground as everything sunk in. Voldemort was using my fake parents, who he thought were my real parents to hurt and degrade me. In a hope to keep the Golden trio broken and lost. It made complete sense. Blaise continued, as for Draco, he has slowly began to stay here more often due to the raising amount of Death eater meetings in his supposed home. He doesn't want anything to do with them. It is all his fathers doing." I could believe that. Draco's father was a force to be reckoned with at times. Plus he was a big motivator against muggle borns. Which she thought she was. Blaise said one more thing but before he said anything I saw a tear escape his eyes, "Will you stay?"

 **A/N:** So what do you think? Leave comments please. It's a big motivator. Again still looking for a beta so sorry about spelling mistakes.

 **Lexxxi:** Did this work? What is your opinion on what it was?

Thanks again. Love you all more than you know….. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Decisions Last a lifetime

Would I? Did I even really have a choice? Even if I did, would I really leave my true family? My twin brother, would I leave him? Could I leave Aria? No. I couldn't leave either of them. I could feel the anxiety and pain that Blaise was feeling, which confused me but I knew it was him. I couldn't leave him, I wouldn't leave him. "I will stay." I whispered so quietly I had no idea if he even heard me. My eyes were closed and I just needed to breather. I just made the decision to be who I was meant to be. Which might mean losing the only friends I had. Suddenly I felt two strong arms enclose me in a hug. I opened my eyes and I saw blaise sitting next to me on the ground hugging me and I could tell he was crying. I turned and fully embraced his hug.

"Good." was all Blaise could muster right now and I could tell that the bond of family between twins were strong. I had to research it more. Blaise pulled away and looked at me, without a moment of hesitation he grabbed my hand pulled me up and asked "Do you want to go swimming?" I smiled, he looked excited and was happy. I nodded. "Great get dressed and I'll wait outside your room to bring you down. Come on Draco." He gave me one more hug, looked at me as though when he left I would disappear forever and left my room with Draco. I turned around and looked around… where were my clothes? The mystery door must lead to a closet.

I opened the mystery door, and it did that. Inside was a massive closet the size of the bathroom. There were lines of clothes on both sides, shoes organized by color and at the end of the room was a massive vanity with a beautiful antique feel covered with all kinds or makeup. I started to look around, when I was lost in my own closet a House Elf appeared. "Hello Miss, may I help?" I must have looked startled because she began to cry.

"Yes. Yes you can help me. Can you find me a swimsuit please." I stammered.

"Yes Miss. Misty always help" And with a snap of fingers she had a beautiful dark purple and black bikini. I thanked her and she left. Suddenly guilt swept over me. I had just used a house elf. Shit. But she did look well dressed and cared for so maybe my family were not actually death eaters? I changed into the swimsuit that was not mine from before. But it was in my room, so it had to be mine now? I looked in the mirror and realized the entire glamour had left and now I was a bit taller with olive skin and long black hair that was straight. My eyes a beautiful Blue mixed with just the right amount of green. The swimsuit fit me perfectly and I felt truly beautiful in it.

I opened the door into my room and took a last look at my room before leaving into the hallway. Just as Blaise had promised, he and Draco were sitting outside my door waiting for me.

"What took so long Eleanor?" Blaise complained. All I did was shook my head and laughed.

"Lets go." Draco added. "I am more than ready to cool off. It is like a billion degrees out." He complained.

"Actually Draco it's only 89 degrees out. But you know whatever works for you." Blaise threw back and stuck his tongue out. "Race you!" With that Blaise and Draco took off running. So I naturally had to run to keep up with them. When I finally caught up to them they were in the pool and goofing off. I smiled and went to sit at a lounge chair by the side of the pool. I felt a presence sit in the chair next to me. It was Cleo, Mom.

"Hey Eleanor, you all good." She said referring to the dried blood on my arms. Shit. I nodded and used my wand and wordlessly cleared the blood and healed the scars and cuts so they would be gone forever. Until I had to hurt again.

"Hey. I'm all good. About to go swimming." All she did was nod and then she placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezed and then left. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was keeping in. I shook my head to get rid of whatever I was feeling and jumped into the pool. We swam and hung out in the pool for a good two hours until Aria showed up.

"Guys, Supper is ready. Lets go." We all climbed out of the pool, dried off. The boys threw a shirt on, I had thrown on the white summer dress I had worn down here. We followed Aria to the dining room. On the way the boys tackled each other and at one point Blaise picked me up and ran with me over his shoulder. As we got closer to the room we were going to be eating in the boys settled down and began to behave slightly. As if suddenly Draco noticed the glamour had completely worn off he commented on how I looked so similar to Blaise and that it was funny.

As we turned the corner into the room there were two sets of adults in the room. Mom and Dad and then Draco's parents. We continued to the table and sat down. I was sitting in between Blaise and Aria. The food was served, and we all ate through conversations going on all around the table. Aria kept on pulling me down and asking me questions to get to know me better. At one point Blaise grabbed my hand and leaned in to whisper in my ear something that was clearly important. "Something happened, I am not positive what but it was significant enough that your life's gonna change again. Sorry. That's all I know. But figured I should warn you." I nodded and as he pulled away he pecked my cheek, it was as if we had been family and known each other for years.

Dad cleared his throat alerting everyone to be quite as he had some news. He looked right at me and heald my focus for what seemed like an eternity. Then he spoke, "Eleanor, I am more than excited and happy to have you in our lives. However, many years ago before you and Blaise were even conceived, We as in your mother andI made a deal. With the Malfoys. We agreed to a marriage proposal. They knew they were having a boy and wanted to keep the blood," he paused "pure. So we agreed that our first baby girl born would be married to their first born son. However when we discovered we were pregnant with twins, we knew we had to hide one and choose you. Therefore, since you have now returned the engagement has been reactivated." With that he nodded and sat down. Blaise grabbed my hand as if that would help. I looked across the table with Draco who looked just as shocked if not angry.

"How dare you Father!" Yelled Draco. His father tried to get him to calm down. "No, you condemned me and her to a life of misery. You can't just do that."

"It's done so too bad and grow up Draco, she isn't half bad." His father threw back and stared him down.

"I won't do it. You can't make me." Draco holored

"Like hell we can. And we have. So sit the fuck down and eat your food like a good boy." I couldn't take it anymore. Is stood up and ran out of the room. I kept running until I found my room and I ran into my bathroom, locked the door and tried my best to concentrate. Me. Draco. Married. No. Fucking. Way.

 **A/N:** What did you Think? Opinions please? Thanks. Again Love you all so much… 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It's just a bond right?

Hours had passed and I had just stayed in the bathroom all alone. No one had come looking for me. I felt alone and like I was losing oxygen. I couldn't breathe or concentrate on the room right in front of me. I lost any sense of anything. I lost sense of reality all because I was promised to a Malfoy. Draco. They couldn't make me go through with it though. It sounds like they even had second thoughts and hid me. I would bet anything it was because of Voldemort. But why come forward with me now, Voldemort is more a threat than any. Even if Blaise was telling the truth earlier and Draco truly had no desire to be a death eater. It didn't matter, I wouldn't marry the person who caused me so much pain throughout the years. I finally stood up and looked in the mirror. I really looked and realized I looked really good, if you didn't count the red eyes and tear stained face. It was time to face reality. I opened the door into my bedroom, it was pitch black so I felt for my wand and used it to produce light. I found the light switch near the door to the hallway and turned it on. I heard a rustling near the window seat. I turned and Blaise was sitting there.

"You were there for a while." He looked at me.

"Well not even 24 hours ago I found out that I wasn't who I thought I was and now I have to marry the one person who degraded and abused me verbally all through the years. I think I earned a couple hours to myself thanks." I may have been a tad bit too harsh at the end. This whole dilemma was not his fault. I turned and sat on my bed. "Anything specific you wanted to talk about? Or are you just wasting the time I could be sleeping."

"Yea, I know you are upset. But there was a reason my parents, our parents did this." He sighed. "They did it for protection, deep down you know it." I nodded "Anyway see you in the morning, Night."

"Wait," he paused "is there anyway this can be… undone?" He looked at me with what looked like Pity.

"Ron?" he looked at me, I nodded. "No I think this is as perminmite as most unbreakable vows are. Sorry sis. Night. Love you." I sighed

"Love you too, and Night." This was bad. Really bad. I layed down, but I couldn't fall asleep. I decided I had to do some research. I looked through the books in my room. I found one on the powerful and magical bond between twins, especially the rarity of twins that were opposite genders. Great. Then I had found another book that said some twins develop special powers. It can be hard to tell what these are because most twins keep this power hidden. After I read this book and got bored of the little rewarding information in it, I picked up the other book I found. It was on Vows. Basically it said that the Unbreakable Vow could not be undone unless the two people who made the vow died. This was pertaining to marriages and the like. Just perfect. I looked at the clock, 3 am. Time to try and fall asleep again. This time when I laid down I actually felt the sweet release of sleep.

 _ **I awoke in Hogwarts. I knew right away what day it was. It was the day Draco Malfoy first called me Mudblood, the day Ron ate slugs. I watched as miniature versions of everyone went around and the scene occured. However, suddenly the scene changed. I was alone in the courtyard and the only other people I could see were the people I believed were my parents. John had a belt in his hand. Jean had rope. They advanced fast, I tried to run but I was glued to the spot. Suddenly they began to beat me and yell at me about the ugly disgusting thing I had become. This went on and on until I felt a hand.**_

I screamed until my voice was gone and was crying. Whoever had woken me was now holding me and comforting me. I figured it was Blaise. As I calmed down I listened to the shhhing and inhaled the scent of not my brother but the man i was supposed to marry. I pulled away and just stared at him. Blaise had come in but was behind Draco, which makes me think that Draco was the first one out of their shared room. I opened my mouth to try and verbalize anything, but nothing came out.

"You screamed yourself corse. You need to rest your voice. Come on let's get tea and something to eat." Blaise resoned. He held his hand out and I grabbed it we walked out, I could hear that Draco was following us. It was strange. When I looked at him he looked terrified. He looked as though he was crying before finding me in the middle of a nightmare. We got tea and some sort of cake. It was good, I was actually relaxed. Blaise had gotten up to go to the bathroom leaving myself alone in a room with Draco.

"Why were you crying?" He just turned away from me. "Draco. Answer me. Please. Why were you crying?" There was a long silence and then he looked at me. He had begun to cry again. I reached across towards him and grabbed his hand. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Then he spoke.

"I argued with my father to try and get you out of the marriage promise. I know that you and Ron have this thing. But my father is not one who is moved easily. He cursed me over and over. My mother just sat there." I myself could feel the tears falling. "Dont cry, I am used to this by now. Why do you think I am here all the time. Its my sweet release. He smiled. But I could tell it was forced.

"I am so sorry Draco. If I had known. I .." He took my hand and kissed the back of it. He smiled adn set it down on the table again. He got up.

"You can find your way back to your room right?" I nodded. "Night Eleanor. Oh and we need to find a nickname." he paused. "How about Lennie?" I smiled and nodded. "Great, Night Lennie"

"Night Draco." With that I was alone. Shit

 **A/N:** What did you think? Too much too fast? Or the right pace? Please R&R Thanks! Much love!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Day, New Me?

Lennie. I like that 's not too short but it's not too long. It kinda just rolls of the tongue you know. But part of me was afraid that the only reason I liked that name was because Draco picked it out. That is ridiculous, I do not have feelings for Draco. Never have and never will. The clock chimed 7 am. I had sat there alone for a long time before moving. I needed to think so I left a note on the table telling my family were I had gone. I simply decided I needed fresh air and the only way I was going to get any was a walk. As I began to walk my thoughts drifted away to Harry and Ron, but mostly the Burrow. I wish I was there right now. I closed my eyes, I made took my wand out and wordlessly wished to see them again. When I opened my eyes I saw the burrow. It was still early morning so no one would be up. I walked inside and instantly felt at home.

Suddenly a sling of hexs were thrown my way. Shit. The glamour. I forgot. "Stop! I come in peace" There was silence, then I felt a wand pricking the back of my neck.

"Who are you?" I heard in Harry's voice.

"Harry?" I turned and went to give him a hug, he through me across the room and I hit the ground hard.

" I will only ask once more, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" I looked up at him and saw Ron and Ginny standing with him. Their wands were also pointed at me.

"The name you know me by is Hermione." There was an uproar between just the three of them.

"Hermione does not look like you." Ron blared. I reached for my pocket, planning to show them the ministry letter. The letter was in my other pants. Ginny spoke this time, "If you are truly Hermione, than you have to answer a question only the real Hermione would know."

"Okay, ask away." There was silence then finally I heard another voice speak, it was Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"If you are truly Hermione, what did I tell you last summer when you asked me about true love and soulmates?" There was a silence. That was so long ago. I looked from one of my friends faces to the other and than I answered.

"I asked you when you knew you were in love. And you told me the minute you kissed Me. Weasley you knew. You told me that I would know if I had a soul mate, because like you we would have matching birthmarks. You also told me that true love can come in mysterious ways. But it will always work it's hardest to find me." I held my breath. Please be right, please be right, please be right… I felt two arms enclose me and I turned into 's embrace. This must have convinced Harry, Ron, and Ginny that I was in fact Hermione. The next thing I knew everyone was hugging me.

Mrs. Weasley insisted I stay for lunch, they didn't ask any questions at first. Instead they talked about the upcoming year at Hogwarts. I loved them all, but something had changed. I couldn't place what had changed. But something had changed nonetheless. Then about 10 mins into lunch, Mr. Weasley came into the room. "Hello lovely family. He looked at everyone than paused at me and looked at me intensely. No one spoke. "The glamour wore off before you could visit I see." I just stared at him.

"How did you-"

"I work at the ministry, and I am friends with some of the people who work within Family and Child Safety Division of the Ministry. I knew a while ago, but I figured you would be with us when you got the letter. How have you adjusted to life with your new family?"

"Its okay, weird but okay. I feel like I lost my identity. Plus I find my life is being taken from me entirely and I have only known my true identity for like a day."

"The Marriage Contract, they used the unbreakable vow right?" I nodded. "Cheer up, it shouldn't be that bad. Plus you can always run away and stay here." he smiled. It got really quiet after that. After we all finished eating in basically silence, I decided it was best if I left. I walked out the door after saying goodbye to everyone. I had explained everything to them, well except the whole Malfoy thing. They seemed to understand and said that when school began that we would still be family. Just with different hair. But deep down I knew it wasn't true. I was different and now I was engaged to Malfoy. My best friend's enemy. What the fuck do I do now?

By the time I finally found my way back to the manor, it was dusk. There was this sudden cold front and it gave me the chills. There was something off about tonight, I couldn't place it. But I knew something was not right. When I walked in to the house it was really quiet. I walked into the kitchen, no one was there. I walked into the living room, no one was there either. I walked through the entire first floor, which was a big feat, yet no one was anyway. I began to climb the stairs and that's when I heard it… complete silence in a house that was supposed to be filled with muggles pain stricken with hex's and dark magic. I couldn't even hear the usual hum that exists with house elfs. Even when I listened hard I couldn't hear the usual creaks and moans that go with a house this size. I wanted to yell out for Blaise, but I feared what was waiting for me. I tried to feel Blaise's magic. I couldn't even sense him. Something was definitely wrong. I couldn't place it though. I ran up to my room. I could hear my heartbeat in my head and when I burst through the door, that's when I saw them.

 **A/N:** Cliff Hanger again? Weird? You know what, you should leave comments so I know what you are thinking of my story.

 **Lexxxi:** What were you expecting?

 **Shousie:** It's not over yet. Buckle up, it's a long ride (;


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The moment that will definitely go down in history.

There was dead silence. I couldn't breath. I turned and ran. I took random hallways and flew down random staircases. I reached a door that exited from a room that was a blur. I opened the door and there standing on the other side was him. Voldemort. Fuck I turned to run the other way, but I ran face first into the chest of none other than Lucius Malfoy. He grabbed me and turned me toward Voldemort.

"Look who finally got home?" I could hear him breathe, his breath smelled like the rankiest thing immaginable, but on fire. He began to laugh and held me even tighter. I couldn't feel where his nails dug into my skin resulting in a trail of blood dripping down my arm. The more I struggled and fought the stronger he became.

"The time has come Lucius, hand the girl over to me." I looked up to where the slithery voice came from. Lucius pushed me towards him. He grabbed me harshly and dragged me with him. He took me outside and we walked for what seemed like forever. "Listen to me. I understand that you were once with them." His voice darkened, I knew he was referencing Harry and Ron and everyone. I took a deep breath to steady myself. "However, my generosity happens to be extended towards Draco at the moment, and thus you. His wife to be."

"I'm not old enough to marry." All he did was laugh at my little comment.

"Do you think rules matter to me?" I was silent. "I thought so." He grabbed my arm and then we were gone. When my feet hit solid land again I fell. It took everything in me not to vomit at Voldemort's feet. But, boy did I want to. I looked up and looming over us was none other than Malfoy Manor. Everything was dark and black. Not to mention, night had fallen at some point without me realizing it exactly. I was pulled of the ground and escorted by two big men, covered in Death Eater attire. I was brought through the house and ended up in a large and rather empty room. In the corner my family was tied up, Mom and Dad and Aria, but not Blaise. The two men in black robes and masks let me go, and without a word they disappeared, closing the door behind them and locked it. I could feel the wards they put up after. They were strong Wizards and this concerned me, if we couldn't escape I was going to have to get married tonight. Fuck. Once I was sure they were gone I ran to the corner and un-tied them. Mom threw her arms around me while Dad had picked up Aria and was comforting her.

"Why didn't you guys use Magic to get out?" I asked them.

"Because this room has a intricate spell over it and any magic we try to use while in here will end in us being hexed, and severely at that. I nodded, but the tears had already began to fall. I walked up to the nearest wall and slid to the floor.

"Where is Blaise?" I asked, but I was only created by total silence. I looked up and Dad locked eyes with me for a solid minute before shifting his gaze.

"We have no idea. He was separated from us and went with Draco wherever he went. But not that long ago we heard screams. Two sets." as if reading Dad's mind I knew what had happened. They both had the dark mark branded on them forceable, which only means it was more painful. I couldn't think about that, I needed to find a way for us to get out of the room and find Blaise. But then Dad spoke again, "I hope you can understand why so long ago we agreed to the deal. Lucius was the one to insist on us using the unbreakable vow. Your mother was supposed to be infertile at that time. We only wanted the security of having the Malfoys on our side. We needed safety. But when you were born we hid you. We had contacted the Ministry and agreed to have you go into hiding. We were kind of forced into having you come back at some point. Especially since Vold- The dark Lord has infiltrated much of the ministry." I nodded my head, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. I didn't want to lose it today, but I could tell that it was basically useless. I was gonna break, and it's gonna happen tonight.

There was a knock at the door and then it opened, Narcissa Malfoy entered. She just stood there, didn't speak grabbed my hand and took me with her. When I looked back my family was being tied up again. That's when I lost it and just began crying and not caring about where I was. She pulled me into a room and slapped me.

"Get yourself together. You are damn lucky the Dark Lord has not decided to kill your entire family. Marrying my son will not be the worst thing imaginable, you could be married to his father." I had regained my strength when she slapped me, but I knew I was still fragile. She regained her composure and continued with what sounded like a pre planned speech. "What is going to happen is simple, first I will get you ready in what you are going to wear tonight, makeup and hair included. Then you and I will proceed downstairs into a room where you will be branded with the Dark Mark." As if to show what I was going to receive, she showed here's to me. "Then you will continue to the main room and be married, you will also have to complete an unbreakable vow to my son. Following that there will be a reception. At which point you will stay until the Dark Lord says you may leave." She paused. "Then at the start of the new school year, you will be re-sorted seeing as how the glamour you had on you for so long may have tampered with the hats results. You will however, have your own quarters with Draco and stay there. You will be expected to produce an heir within one year." With that she turned and walked into a huge closet. I took a deep breath. I needed to make a plan.

Narcissa walked out of the closet and grabbed my hand she used a quick cleaning spell and then she stripped me down. She told me not to move unless she specifically told me to do something. I could do that, although every time her hands left my body I wanted to run, I knew I wouldn't make it anywhere. When she was done getting me all dressed and finished with my hair, makeup and things like that I could look in a mirror. When I looked in the mirror I saw something that looked nothing like the way I felt. I felt dead but I looked beautiful. The dress was floor length with a slit up to the middle of my thigh. It was a deep green mixed with black. She had put this silver necklace that looked like it was worth more than the house, with matching earrings. She didn't put me in heels, rather she put these gems on my feet. My nails were painted a deep green that matched the dress with a silver tip. My hair was curled and braided and looked like its gonna be hell to undo tonight.

"This will have to do. If we had more time I would have had you lose 15 or 20 pounds. Would have made you look that much better, but we have to work with what we are given. Lets go." Could she have been any nicer? Probably not to be honest. I glanced at my reflection one more time. I wasn't that fat… was I? But a split second I was being pulled out of the room and towards the stairs. Narcissa pulled me towards her and whispered harshly "Mess this up and it will be the end of you, your family, and Blaise." She was using Blaise against me. I was brought into a room that had little to no light. I was then seated in a chair and my arm was yanked out and held perfectly still. Voldemort walked up to me and smiled.

"You look wonderful, are you ready?" I didn't do anything at first, but then Narcissa pinched my neck. I nodded. "Good." He put two fingers arm and all of a sudden there was an immense burning sensations. I started to scream, but I couldn't move. Then it was over.

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. Please leave your thoughts and opinions plz. Thanks. Love you all so much… 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Vows

I could feel my arm burning even after Voldemort's grasp left it. The mark red hot but quickly turning black on my forearm. I couldn't cry, I wouldn't let him see that. Not today. I got up and followed him through a door and down a hallway into a room that looked like a ball room designed for a King or Queen. There were tables lined up around the room filled with people that I didn't recognize. In the middle of the room stood Draco. Everything that was about to happen began to rush through my brain. I was going to have to marry Draco, produce an heir, all while being a death eater against my will. This was all happening way too fast and I couldn't even think through how my life was going to change yet again. Voldemort led me to the middle of the room where Draco was waiting. I saw blaise in the corner, passed out. That explained why I couldn't sense him, he wasn't even functioning. I saw the magical force field surrounding him keeping him from walking up and holding his power within him. Keeping him from using any magic at all, which also meant I couldn't use wandless magic to fix it.

Voldemort turned towards both of us, looked between the two, smiled, and then he began. "We are all gathered here tonight to witness the joinment of these two families. This unification will help solidify our power. However, there are rules that you must follow. You Eleanor must produce an heir within one year. Okay let's begin." The entire ceremony went by in a blur, I don't actually remember doing anything, except when we made the unbreakable vow to each other, that I remember…

 _ **I Eleanor Zabini vow that I will produce an heir before the end of this year, starting today, I also vow to keep my place under that of my husband. I vow to fight with him always, never fighting against him. If he should die from my hand that I myself will die along with my twin brother. This I vow with my life.**_

What did I do? The next thing I actively remember was when the entire room erupted in cheers and hollars. All I could do was lean into Draco. He was the only person who understood what was going on. We were forced to join a cult basically, and to be married all within 3 hours. The after party went on for what seemed like forever, halfway through, Voldemort allowed for Blaise to be released along with the rest of my family. But they kept us apart. They played music, but I was in no mood to dance or even pay any attention to Draco. In fact, every single time he reached for me(except for when we were in the presence of Voldemort) I pulled away. At one point Lucius and Voldemort came up to both Draco and I, Voldemort wanted to talk to Draco, and my new father in law asked me to dance. I couldn't refuse, so I nodded and took his grimy disgusting hand.

"Well, well, Eleanor. You are actually really quite good at dancing, shame my son has yet to have the chance to dance with his own wife. His grip on my waist tightened, and he pulled me in closer. I could feel every inch of him right up against me, down to the building bulge down there. I closed my eyes and tried to put a smidge of space in between our bodies. That's when he said the thing I feared the most. "I know my son won't do what needs t be done, so I made a deal with our Lord. When my son fails to bed you, it will be my turn to prove who should have been the one to own you." He growled in my ear and then he twirled me out and left me alone in the middle of a room that seemed to grow 10x bigger with all the stares I received as Lucius stormed off.

The next thing I knew, Voldemort has made an announcement to everyone left in the room. "Attention, seeing as how it is quite late I am officially bringing this party to a close. Goodnight everyone, and to Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy, hope the next time I see you, you're quite… expecting. He looked directly at me held the eye contact for a solid minute. Then he pulled away from the room. Slowly everyone left and Draco had said his goodbyes to most of the death eaters he came up behind me, grabbed my hand and pulled me through to the kitchen and out the back door.

"Draco, where are you taking me." No response, he just kept walking. I stopped, "Draco!" he paused "Where the fuck are you taking me" he turned around and grabbed my hand and then we were gone. When my feet hit solid ground they didn't stay there long, I felt my body fall to the ground and anything I had been forced to eat tonight came up.

"Come on, we have to get going." He walked away from me leaving me on the ground in a puddle of my own vomit. He was walking towards a cottage like building, but it was much too big to be a cottage. It was on top of a small hill in the middle of nowhere. "I will leave the door unlocked while you get yourself sorted and all." That was the last thing he said to me before completely leaving and entering the cottage on top of the hill. I slowly stood up after what seemed like forever. I made my way up the hill, when I reached for the handle I looked down at my dress, it was covered in vomit. Great. I reached for my wand, but it wasn't where I thought it would be. Suddenly after checking all over I couldn't find it anywhere. Draco had to have it. \

I rushed inside and found Draco just sitting at the table with my wand in front of him, snapped in half. He didn't turn around or even look at me, rather he just stood up and walked towards a door on the far side from me. "There is a bathroom on the other side of the room. Don't be long." was all he said.

"What about my wand." I demanded. He just sighed and closed the door behind him. I turned around and looked at the room, it was a kitchen with a full kitchen and attached dining room. Little did he know I knew wandless magic. I went to the bathroom and started the shower. I thought back on everything that happened, how I miss my family, and my brother. Oh how I miss my brother. What would Harry think, and Ginny? They would never want to even look at me again. I stood in the shower, naked, alone, and mentally I was dead. I summoned a knife, even though I promised Blaise, I knew deep down there was no way he survived Voldemort. I was alone, and married to a family of monsters. I took the knife and dragged it down my thigh. One… Two… Three… it wasn't enough, it was never enough. If my brother was gone than I will find him again. I took the knife and lined it up to my wrists, the tears clouding my vision, I was past the point of no return. I was already dead, I died the moment I met Draco Malfoy. I was just using borrowed time. I ran the knife down hard and fast. The blood came out fast, too fast. I moved my feet to try and get out of the shower but slipped and hit my head on the ground. The next thing I remember was the water pouring down and seeing my brother sitting with me, holding me, crying. Then darkness.

 **A/N:** CLIFF HANGER! Do not fret it's not over yet! Stay tuned! Also leave them reviews! Thanks! Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Blood

All I could remember was the blood and the warmth, and the sudden pain. Was the sudden pain death? Was I in fact dead? If I was in fact dead, then why could I still heart my heart beating and my blood pumping through my veins. I could see the faint outline of bright lights overhead, and when I inhaled, another sign I was not dead I could smell the distinct smell that goes along with a hospital. I was not dead, no I was in a hospital. Most likely St. Mungos. I opened my eyes and looked over to my side. I was in fact in a room that looked like one at a hospital, but something felt different about this room. I sat up too quickly and started to get dizzy, that's when a hand seized my shoulder and pushed me back onto the bed.

"Now Child no need to get up." It was Narcissa's voice… I tried to move but she held me down. "Stop moving, or I will use magic on you, no matter what my son asked or said. Now would you mind filling me in on what happened exactly?"

"Why are we at St. Mungos?" I asked instead of answering her question. Just because I was married to her son does not mean she owns me. And use magic on me my ass! I can fucking do wandless magic, bite me Narcissa.

"We are not at St. Mungos, we are still in the cottage where you had your accident. Just in a different room that we rearranged to create a makeshift hospital room. You are a Malfoy now Eleanor, whether you like it or not." She took a breathe, looked at me sternly and then within a blink of an eye turned to leave the room. The moment she left and the door closed I sat up. I stood up and walked around the room. It was simple and honestly did look like a proper hospital room. I went towards the door, I could hear voices so I leaned up against the door and listened to the voices…

"She is none of your business father! Neither is her virginity and her womb! Back the fuck off, you are only worried about your money! Growing old huh Father! And you mother, she is my wife, and you will treat her as family or you will never see either of us again, except in the presence of the dark lord." Draco basically hollard.

"You know if she isn't pregnant and soon, you will be the one punished not her!" Lucius replied slyly.

"Yes I know father!" was all Draco could formulate as a response.

"Sweetie, why are you now so aggressively protecting her. What happened when you found her?" this time Narcissa spoke.

"None of your fucking business mother, now both of you get off of my property and never come back." Then there was complete silence, you could hear a pin drop. Followed by a shuffling of feet and the front door opening and shutting and then silence again. I stood there against the door paralyzed. "I know you are standing there. Come on out and we can...talk." Nothing… "Please Lennie." I took a deep breath and then slowly turned the door knob. As the door opened, my eyes were automatically drawn to the trail of blood coming from the bathroom and the puddle of blood in the bathroom. Draco must have seen my eyes following the blood and with a swish if his hand the blood was gone and the door to the bathroom was closed. Draco was leaning against a island in the middle of the kitchen. His gaze locked with mine, he held it for a while and then dropped it when he turned towards the fridge. "You want anything to eat?" At first I shook my head and then realized he can't see me.

"No I am not hungry." He closed the fridge and turned back towards me. He looked as if he had been crying. Ugh. He was always such an attention snob. "I want to see my brother." I paused but before I could say another thing Draco spoke up.

"Okay, that's fine but first we need to talk." No, no, no, no, no. "Come sit down at the table, I know you said your not hungry but I am. So I had a house elf cook us food. Its all ready." I followed him to the table and sat across from him. The food suddenly appeared, and the smell hit my nose. I didn't realize how hungry I was. Fried Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Mac n' Cheese, Steak, Chips and Salsa, and cookies. It all smelled really good. I started to fill my plate and that's when i heard the subtle laugh coming from across the table. I sat back and pushed my plate away from me. "Oh please, stop. Do not mind me. After you get some food in your system we can talk and then I will floo you entire family. Not just your brother. Does that work?" I nodded and then continued to eat, water appeared in front of me and when I drank from the cup, my throat greeted it eagerly. We sat in complete silence for almost an hour, it didn't bother me because I was completely content right at that moment. After I finished and sat back I realized he was staring at me. I could feel my cheeks turn a bright red. He just smiled and stood up, he walked towards me and then put his hand out. I took it and he led me down a hall and through a few different rooms. We ended up in the room that looked like a study, there were these french doors that led out to a balcony and the balcony looked like it wrapped over to another room. There was a fire going and around the room spaced out were bookcases. There were boxes in the corner of the study like room and two sofas along with two arm chairs by the fireplace. We sat in the two black leather arm chairs facing each other. I could feel the fire warm my face as I stared into it, mesmerized by its intoxicating beauty.

 **A/N:** Hey I know this one is short, but figured you guys wanted to know what happened a review please and thank you. it would make my day!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So WARNING SMUT. You have been warned. Have fun!

Chapter 10 - What?

We sat in front of that fire for what seemed like an eternity before Malfoy finally spoke up. "Eleanor, we need to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Draco sighed deeply.

"About what happened" I tried to interrupt him but he just continued on. "I heard you slam the door to the bathroom and the shower being turned on. I decided I would come out and grab a drink and maybe make hot cocoa. That's when I heard a thump from inside the bathroom." I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I didn't look at him but I could feel his gaze on me. He continued, "I knocked on the door but you didn't respond and I could hear something urging me to go in there, something made me feel like you were hurt and dying. So I opened the door, and there you were, lying in a puddle of blood. There was a lot of blood." I looked up at him and saw his gaze set on the flames, the flickering light that they produced licked his face, shadowing his almost scared expression. I saw a glint of what looked like tears on his face. He shifted his gaze towards mine. "I was terrified, and I felt almost frozen as if time itself has stopped, than just as fast as it stopped everything came crashing in. I did what I could do and realized that you were losing to much blood and even blood replenishing potions wouldn't help. So I tried something that I thought might not even work. I used my magical core to heal you. It worked." I gasped.

"But…. The only way you could have done that and for us both to survive you bearing your core would be if we were…."

"Soul Mates. I know. I guess it was hidden under the spells the ministry placed on you when you went into hiding. It needed to be activated. And by me bearing my everything I unburied the bond." We sat in complete silence. The air was thick and heavy from what we had just discussed.

"Why did you do it. Save me?" I asked him. I looked up as I asked the question and he looked almost hurt, he got up and kneeled in front of me and took my hand.

"I saved you because I love you, and for you to die I would die. I couldn't imagine the pain I would go through if i hadn't found you. Much like I wouldn't be able to imagine the pain you had to have gone through in order to feel hopeless and lost. But promise me one thing." I looked at him, my eyes encouraging him to continue. "If you ever feel that way again, come find me. Do not face these demons alone. I would much rather help you face these battles and know you'll win the war in your head. Please promise me that every second you are in pain you will just hold onto me and cry into me. I will be there. I will catch you and never let you fall. I will always and forever love you with everything that I am physically, mentally, emotionally, and magically. Just promise me, please." He looked up at me. I nodded

"I promise you." He pulled me down to him and just held me as sobs racked both our bodies. I held onto him and he into me, we sat there in front of the fire for what only seemed like a few seconds before he stood up, bringing me with him. I followed him through the house and into our room. It was beautiful and the bed looked like a cloud cloaked in deep greens and silvers. There was a massive fireplace across from the bed and a vanity with a dresser on one side and a wardrobe on the other. There were bedside tables with chair on each respective side. The only light came from the fire and the moon light coming through the giant windows on either side on the bed. Draco pulled me into him and captured my lips in a kiss that started out gentle and then deepened into something almost otherworldly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, I slide my arms up his chest, through his tousled hair and laid them on his neck. He backed me towards the bed and gently laid me down. He crawled up to straddle my hips. His hands found my face, and as he continued to kiss me, he caressed my face playing with my hair and my hands found their home on his chest. We stayed like that for so long, kissing each other contently. I could feel a wetness pooling down there and as his hands moved down my body followed by his mouth,I realized he had wandlessly removed out clothing down to our underwear. I could feel his bulge. I gasped when one hand found my sex, the other began to roam all over my body. He slid down to my legs and kissed up both my legs until he reached my clit. He slid one finger down my slit and slowly pushed in in. I could feel him begin to pump in and out, he sped up and used his thumb to rub my clit in circles. I could feel pressure begin to build and myself on the fast train to an orgasm. Suddenly I felt his tongue replace his thumb and that sensation was too much, sending me over the edge. I grabbed his hair and held him there, he continued to pump his fingers in and out, while I continued to ride out the rest of my orgasm. He crawled back up and kissed me, I could taste myself on his lips and I didn't care. I kissed him back even harder. I could feel him position himself at my opening. He took my mouth in his and thrust into me. When he was in all the way, I could feel myself being stretched past the point I thought I could be. He began to thrust in and out. Slowly, as i got used to his rhythm I began to meet his thrusts. I could feel the pressure building again. We both came together, and as we came a blinding white light appeared. After we had both come down from our highs, Draco slide out and laid down next to me pulling me up to lie next to him. He pulled the blankets up to cover ourselves. As I laid there next to my husband who I loved more than I knew possible, I wished beyond hope that we would live together in happiness. Maybe we could just leave England all together. All I wanted to do was fall asleep in his arms, and stay in his warm embrace for as long as humanly possible. That is just what I did. I drifted off into a deep slumber.

 **A/N:** So what did you think? Leave a review? Let me know. Follow, favorite. Just let me know what you think. Thanks. Much Love 3


End file.
